memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek deaths
Deaths, Star Trek This is a list of the dates of deaths of major individuals who have worked on Star Trek. January *1 - Ray Walston (2001), Meg Wyllie (2002) and Robert Fortier (2005) *3 - Dame Judith Anderson (1992) *5 - Bart LaRue (1990) and Hal Baylor (1998) *6 - Scott Marlowe (2001) *8 - Phil Hetos (2006) *10 - Arthur Batanides and John Newland (both 2000) *12 - Keye Luke (1991) *16 - Ted Cassidy (1979), Glenn Corbett (1993), and Ron Taylor (2002) *17 - Albert Henderson and Noble Willingham (both 2004) *19 - Cal Bolder (2005) *21 - Abraham Sofaer (1988) and Steve Susskind (2005) *23 - Ian Wolfe (1992) and Bill Zuckert (1997) *25 - Dick Crockett (1979) *26 - Guy Raymond (1997) *30 - David Opatoshu (1996) February *5 - David Hillary Hughes (1974) *12 - Harriet Leider (2004) *13 - Ken Lynch (1990) and Andreas Katsulas (2006) *17 - Paul Carr (2006) *26 - Lawrence Tierney and Tony Young (both 2002) *29 - Meyer Dolinsky (1984) March *2 - Fred Freiberger (2003) *3 - Cecily Adams (2004) *5 - Whit Bissell (1996) and Richard Kiley (1999) *6 - John Colicos (2000) *7 - Paul Winfield (2004) *8 - Rhoda Williams (2006) *13 - Janos Prohaska (1974) and Jason Evers (2005) *17 - Merritt Butrick (1989) *19 - Jon Lormer (1986) *21 - Fred Phillips (1993) April *1 - Booker Bradshaw (2003) and Ward Botsford (2004) *3 - Joseph Bernard (2006) *7 - David Graf (2001) *10 - Anthony Jochim (1978) *12 - Christopher Pettiet (2000) *14 - Leonard Mudie (1965) *15 - Gilbert Green (1984) *16 - John McLiam (1994), Alfred Ryder (1995) and Graham Jarvis (2003) *18 - Georgia Schmidt (1997) *19 - Charles Seel (1980) *22 - Bert Remsen (1999) *23 - Marc Daniels (1989) and Michael Wagner (1992) *24 - Frank Overton (1967) *25 - Robert Hamner (1996) *27 - Adam Roarke (1996) and Paul Lambert (1997) *28 - Ben Gage (1978) and Jerome Bixby (1998) *29 - Bill Quinn (1994) *30 - Jeanne Bal (1996) May *2 - Ron Soble (2002) *3 - Tom Sutton (2002) *8 - Theodore Sturgeon (1985), Richard Derr (1992), and Philip Barberio (2006) *10 - Susan Oliver (1990) *12 - Steve Ihnat (1972) *17 - Frank Gorshin (2005) *18 - Jill Ireland (1990) and Elisha Cook, Jr. (1995) *21 - Robert Gist (1998) *22 - Gerd Oswald (1989) *25 - Vic Tayback (1990) *24 - John Abbott (1996) *26 - Anne Haney (2001) *27 - Jeffrey Hunter (1969) *31 - Sherman Labby (1998) June *8 - Ed Bishop (2005) *10 - Richard Webb (1993) *11 - DeForest Kelley (1999) and William Marshall (2003) *20 - Billy Parrish (2005) *24 - Brian Keith (1997) *25 - John Fiedler (2005) *28 - Joan Marshall (1992) July *2 - Norm Prescott (2005) *4 - Vic Perrin (1989) *5 - Georgia Brown (1992) *6 - Ray Young (1999) and Jimmie F. Skaggs (2004) *8 - Gene L. Coon (1973) and Gene Lyons (1974) *10 - Sam Rolfe (1993) *15 - David Brian (1993) *18 - Davis Roberts (1993) *20 - James Doohan (2005) *21 - Walter "Matt" Jefferies (2003) and Jerry Goldsmith (2004) *22 - George D. Wallace (2005) August *4 - Howard Culver (1984) *6 - John Harmon (1985) *8 - Mickey Morton (1993) *15 - Herta Ware (2005) *16 - Jeff Corey (2002) *17 - Barry Trivers (1981) *18 - Persis Khambatta (1998) *21 - Karl Bruck (1987) *23 - Brock Peters (2005) *24 - K.L. Smith (1981) *27 - Samuel A. Peeples and Brandon Tartikoff (both 1997) *28 - Robert Sparr (1969) *31 - Joseph Mell (1977) September *5 - John Megna (1995), Leo Penn (1998), and Ed McCready (2002) *7 - Bibi Besch (1996) *10 - Charles Drake (1994) *12 - Ed Peck (1992) *14 - Robert Wise (2005) *15 - John Hoyt (1991) *16 - James Gregory (2002) *23 - Robert Bloch (1994) *24 - Denver Mattson (2005) *29 - Michael Strong (1980), Herb Wallerstein (1985), Shimon Wincelberg (2004) October *1 - Julie Parrish (2003) *2 - Adrian Spies (1998) and Hamilton Camp (2005) *6 - Clegg Hoyt (1967) *7 - Charles Rocket (2005) *9 - Thalmus Rasulala (1991), Harvey Vernon (1996) and Matt Roe (2003) *11 - Morgan Farley (1988) *12 - Celia Lovsky (1979) and John Hancock (1992) *14 - Paul Fix (1983) *18 - Harvey Hart (1989) and Paddi Edwards (1999) *19 - William Sargent (2003) *21 - Ernest Haller (1970) *23 - Robert Lansing (1994) *24 - Gene Roddenberry (1991) *27 - John Warburton (1981), William Bramley (1985), and Richard Ryder (1995) *28 - Lawrence Dobkin (2002) *29 - Grant Woods (1968) November *1 - Michael Piller (2005) *5 - James Goldstone (1999) *6 - Elizabeth Rogers (2004) *7 - Bobby Bass (2001) *10 - Margaret Armen (2003) *11 - Roger C. Carmel (1986) and Keith Andes (2005) *12 - David Oliver (1992) and Walter Irwin (2004) *13 - Kellie Waymire (2003) *14 - Tom Villard (1994) *18 - Johnny Haymer (1989) *19 - Reggie Nalder (1991) *22 - Mark Lenard (1996) *26 - Eli Behar (1992) *28 - Marc Lawrence (2005) *29 - Theodore Marcuse (1967) December *1 - Stephen Brooks (1999) *3 - Sam Gilman (1985) *6 - Michael Zaslow (1998) *7 - Gail Bonney (1984) *15 - Arnold Moss (1989) *16 - Roy Brocksmith (2001) and Madlyn Rhue (2003) *19 - Jeffrey Alan Chandler (2001) *20 - Peter Brocco (1992) and Madge Sinclair (1995) *22 - Kenneth Tobey (2002) and Wah Chang (2003) *26 - Vincent Schiavelli (2005) *28 - William Frankfather (1998) *29 - William Boyett (2004) and Teresa E. Victor (2005) *31 - Lloyd Haynes (1986) See also: * Star Trek birthdays de:Liste der Todestage (Meta-Trek) fr:Star Trek Décès